freewikigroupfandomcom-20200214-history
FWG RP History
"Years ago, a small group of people began to do something very weird on the chat, called RP, or Role Play. This was new to FWG at the time, and it did not spark for several months. These users, led by Fuipui, began to virtually fight these synthesized zombies. Another user, who had his own original style of RP, began to claim the title "God of Death,". His name was Prophet. Soon enough, another user named Paladin joined in on the action. They fought and fought, but neither could gain any ground. A rebellious group known as the Wolf Pack was slaughtered single handedly by Prophet. Prophet enslaved the queen wolf and recruited their best warrior, Ghost, as Head Reaper. Prophet was determined to turn the tides of war. Ghost began to increase in strength, and fought Paladin alongside Prophet. Seeing this, Paladin felt threatened and decided to recruit a warrior of his own. A user named Sora had joined the fight. However, Ghost was not finished. Ghost, growing in both political and actual power, began recruiting other users in an army to fight Paladin. Seeing this, Paladin decided to follow through and do the same. Thus was born the first Legions of RP. Eventually, after several months of war, peace was sought by both Paladin and Prophet. The very first Council of Gods was forged, and there was peace once again in Room 3, living up to the name of Tranquility. The peace, of course, was only temporary. Ghost's ambition of victory was too great, and he would not stop, even if the result would be the re-entering of non-stop war. He had begun to corrupt Paladins people and recruit new warriors who were loyal to him, into the Council of the Gods. Soon he became overly ambitious and targeted Paladins people. This forced Paladin to form a secret rebellion which, after a week, Ghost infiltrated for Prophet. Unknown until now, Ghost had instigated the rebellion to believe Prophet was weak and convinced them to strike. In a single bloody battle, a majority of the group was wiped out. Paladin and Sora being the only remaining survivors. Prophet, Alphawolf, and Ghost remained victorious, suffering no casualties and minor wounds. Afterward, when Ghost began to get even more political power, Paladin and Prophet moved on and formed their Council of Two. Sora and Ghost had now taken full control over the group. Prophet, conspiring with Paladin, decided to preemptively kill Ghost before he could do any damage to them. Ghost then went and claimed the powers of time and re emerged more powerful than ever before. His strength was growing with every battle. However, soon after, Ghost had to leave, and FWG was thrown into several wars, now known as The Crimson Wars. Eventually, only Lamb's council was left. Finally, when Ghost came back, he found that RP was dead. He gathered 6 powerful RPers and waged war against Lamb and his group. Eventually Lamb was killed, and Ghost renamed the council the Independent Legion. Prophet also took up the throne. When Paladin came back, Ghost attacked and killed him, then erased him from time, letting Prophet take over as god of gods. A little while after all of that transpired, the Independent Legion's numbers were growing rapidly, and they declared war on the Wolfpack. Ghost blamed it on Someguy, but in reality he just wanted a war. Eventually the entire Wolfpack was killed, and they were forced to merge with the Independent Legion. Prophet, angered by this, left the group and claimed he had created a monster. The independent Legion reached 50 members 3 months after it had been created, and all of the "noobs" who joined were trained up and made stronger. Ghost realized that the noobs had to replace the RPers who had left, and so he began to recruit them and assign them trainers. Of course, while the peace was nice, it could not last. Prophet waged a series of rebellions to try and take over RP once again. After several of these rebellions, he decided to invest in another premade council. The user Shadowstar welcome him into the group, making him the vice president. Shadowstar then had to leave for a period of time, and Prophet gave the role of Vice president over to Purple Deer. After a short amount of time, the council fell apart and dissolved into the Independent Legion. By now, the Titans had now become a rather large group, but it could not rival the Independent Legion yet. Of course Prophet wasn't finished with his attempts to take over RP and kill Ghost, but he would not stop trying to. Soon, Ghost's apprentice took up the mantle as the leader of the Titans. Not too long afterward, they began their golden age. Jer, or J3rdegree, helped the Titans to become more powerful than the Independent Legion. But, unfortunately, this group could not last either, and disestablished shortly after Jer left, and Nexus regained control of the group. After a lapse of months, when RP was stagnating and dieing, it was refurbished by Ryo, Jer, and Prophet. This new system was what ushered in the revival of RP." - Ghost After the revival of RP, the "Old Gods" had long since died out and had gone into hiding to never appear again. New creatures inhabited the world Tranquility. The age of clans emerged from the darkness. Nations formed, and alliances were forged in the fire that was The Rebirth. Category:FWG RP Category:FWG Social